Treasured Angel
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Rin had thought his parentage precluded sweet love, but Shiemi was just adorable. How much longer could he avoid making his desires known to the shy girl? One late night at the library Rin is tested past endurance as Shiemi stirs his blue flames into life. She doesn't run screaming - but she does end up screaming. Implied lemon. (a gift fic for DarkShiningLight)


**'Treasured Angel'**

 **Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist**

 **Pairing: Rin x Shiemi**

 **Word Count: 4705**

 **Rating: mature, smutty shenanigans**

 **A gift for a good friend, ff-darkshininglight - I hope it's not too OOC ~ but it's the thought that counts, right?**

 **Summary: Rin had thought his parentage precluded sweet love, but Shiemi was just adorable. How much longer could he avoid making his desires known to the shy girl? One late night at the library Rin is tested past endurance as Shiemi stirs his blue flames into life. She doesn't run screaming - but she does end up screaming. Implied lemon.**

* * *

Shiemi smiled to her friend behind the library desk and pointed to the restricted stacks. "I need a few minutes to find the book I just got assigned. I'll be out before you need to close up."

"Take your time dear, I have -" Her phone buzzed in her pocket. The librarian answered it, her face paling as bad news was relayed to her. "I have to leave right now."

"Okay, I'll just leave then." Shiemi nodded and turned about.

"I must go, right this minute," Ms. Sanoske took her purse out from a drawer. "There's no one else here but you, can you lock up after you leave and shove the key under the door?" She thrust her hand into her bag and rummaged, pulling out the metal tool in question. "The custodian will open it for me in the morning -" Her phone buzzed again. "Thanks Shiemi!' Ms. Sanoske spoke into her phone and dropped the key on her desk. Without another word to the student, she ran out of the library.

"Bye!" Shiemi was sure her good-bye had gone unheeded, much like her automatic waving. She shrugged. Her good girl tendencies made her worry for the well being of the librarian rather than social niceties.

The place was empty as the woman had promised. Shiemi let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding. Maybe she should lock the door now? She glanced at the time, there was only five more minutes before it was scheduled to close anyway. Then she could take her time with finding the needed book, and even study in complete privacy and comfort.

The faded carpet muffled her steps. Ten feet away from the doors, eight, six, four - with her hand poised to click the lock, to her horror the door swung open. The boy she'd spent more time thinking about than she wanted to admit, waltzed past her.

Indecision had her standing mute. Rin sauntered deeper into the library like he owned the joint, he hadn't even noticed her! Frowning, Shiemi locked the doors with angry movements. He still didn't even acknowledge her! She looked at the key in her palm. Responsibilities were her strength. Duty, even this one shoved at her with no chance to refuse, it gave her the courage to speak.

"Rin!" Shiemi flushed, she hadn't meant to be quite that loud. She coughed to cover her embarrassment and tried again. "Rin, the library is closed. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Then what are you doing here?" Rin turned around to face Shiemi.

He had noticed her, or else he would have jumped in reaction to her voice. What a jerk. A jerk with cute eyes and a devilish grin. "I've been entrusted with closing the library after I get the book I need."

He smirked, crossing his arms, resting his weight on one leg. Shiemi was adorable. Did she even know she was marching over closer? "Have you gotten your book yet?"

"No." Her brows furrowed and she tilted her head. "Why does that matter?"

"You _just_ said you'd close the library after you get your book." Rin let his amusement show, his eyes twinkled and his grin showed off his perfect teeth.

Shiemi tried to gulp quietly. He was so good-looking it should be illegal. "That's semantics."

"If I understood what you just said maybe I'd be a good boy and leave, but I happen to need to find my own." Rin shrugged. "Yukio has forbidden me to touch any more of his books. I didn't spill that much juice on it, but he's acting like I bled all over it." He rolled his eyes. "He needs to relax."

"Books shouldn't be treated like that at all!" Shiemi shook her head, making her hair swing wildly. "You can't eat or drink near them if you want to keep them in perfect condition."

"Well, unless you stay near me, who knows what'll happen to this book." Rin gloated on the inside. Shiemi was without a doubt out of his league, but he liked to dream he had a chance with the demure girl. Where she was shy, he was brash; her quietness and decorum begged him to tease her out of her shell. He turned to march further into the stacks. He felt her feather light touch on his uniform sleeve and paused, looking over his shoulder. Silent, he raised one eyebrow.

"I-I can do that." Her voice gained strength. "I would hate to let you ruin an innocent book."

Rin looked pointedly at his sleeve, not bothering to hide his smirk as Shiemi refused to let go. "Then I hope you're prepared for a long night." Watching her cheeks turn pink made excitement boil in his stomach. "A very long and busy night."

"Are you going to read it all tonight?" Shiemi licked her lips. Confusion clouded the bright emerald of her eyes. "We should get our books and lock-up." Her other hand went to the key in the pocket of her uniform that weighed her down with responsibilities. "It wouldn't be right to stay."

"Stay - shmay." Rin snorted. Shiemi was still holding onto his sleeve and it didn't look like she was going to let go any time soon. "If I agree to leave, you're gonna have to come with me wherever I go then." His gleeful smile showed off the tips of his fangs. "Everywhere."

Rin had to fight against smiling too much on the way to his and his brother's dormitory. Inside the cage of his ribs, his heart wanted to sing; Shiemi was with him and it felt good. Glorious even - until the hardly ever listened to conscience perked its own pointed ears. It polluted his brain with 'Shiemi is only doing this because you're holding a book hostage', 'Shiemi would never spend time with you alone for any other reason' and 'Shiemi has to, she doesn't want to be here.'

Arriving outside the stone building, he considered letting her leave. She seemed at peace, and that made him regret tricking her into leaving with him. Bright emerald eyes promised him bewitching hours, so he ignored his faint noble impulse and pulled her inside.

Normally, only the sound of Yukio scribbling on a notebook disturbed the peace as he entered their room. Today was it because of his own company that things sounded different? Rin fumbled with the doorknob and then flung it open. He wished he'd taken longer.

Shura ignored the interruption whereas Yukio flailed his limbs and tried to cover his partial nakedness.

"Seriously dude?" Rin clapped his hand over his mouth and as an afterthought sidestepped to block Shiemi's view. "I can never un-see this."

"Maybe you should either stop looking or take a picture." Shura let her brows rise, "Since when do you come home on time?"

"Well, at least this is my home." Rin crossed his arms and looked askance at the woman.

Shiemi pushed him aside and entered the room. "Oh! Took my advice, huh?"

Both brothers goggled at each other.

"It was going good …" Shura let her head flop on the pillow. "I think the mood might be broken."

"Ya think?" Yukio pulled the blanket higher to under his chin. "I should get back to studying anyway."

"Our apologies!" Shiemi sing-songed, "We'll get out of your hair right away!"

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later, let's go Rin." Shiemi grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room, making sure to shut the door behind them. Half-way down a flight of stairs she stopped and addressed him, keeping her eyes downcast. "I didn't know Shura was making her move tonight, but I do know we don't want to be anywhere within earshot." Shiemi took a deep breath and nodded. "We can hang out in my room!"

Ah, so this was heaven Rin decided. I wonder what I did to deserve such luck - but let's just check if I'm dreaming. He squeezed his hand and Shiemi shot him a beaming smile. Huh, maybe I'm delirious. Time will tell.

On the walk across town to Shiemi's house, they stopped at a convenience store, stocking up on snacks and beverages. Rin carried the bag, all the while pretending he was playing the part of Shiemi's boyfriend. A normal and expected consort. The type of guy her family would be happy to see with their treasured girl. A far cry from the ravening beast he felt like.

"Did you want to explain what my brother was doing with Shura?" Rin couldn't help the petulance in his tone. As perfect and responsible as his brother was, Rin couldn't imagine Yukio indulging in anything mere mortals aspired to. Yukio had always appeared as sexless as a doll - passive and uninterested in the contents of his own or anyone's pants.

Shiemi bit her lip, considering her words. "We both know what was going on, it was poor timing on our part to interrupt them."

"No, I don't." Rin shook his head and furrowed his brows. "Tell me, won't you?"

"Shh! My room is separate from the house, but we need to be quiet until we can get inside." Shiemi pulled Rin along behind her, looking over her shoulder to smile at him. "It's not a story for me to tell, Shura only asked for help from me because she knows about me and my crush."

Rin lost his grin. "Oh?" He tried to slip his hand free. "I wasn't aware you were involved with anyone." Rin felt like his stomach might empty. "Won't your crush be angry if I hang out with you in your bedroom?"

Shiemi threw open her door and pointed inside. "Um, he's a pretty lacklustre crush if he can't see that I'm keeping a friend company."

Forbearing to respond, Rin grimaced and stomped inside Shiemi's room. It was pink, frilly and utterly her. Decorated with a feminine style, the room fairly screamed 'girly girl'. He missed the sparkle in Shiemi's eyes and the way she hugged her arms.

"I'll read my book and get out of your hair as soon as I can." He dropped the bag of snacks on the bed and then fumbled through the contents to find his book. "If I just skim the important bits, it won't take long."

"Rin, you don't have to rush." Shiemi settled her books on her desk and pulled the matching chair out. "You'll understand it more if you relax and take your time." She turned to look at Rin, who was standing and clutching his library book, rocking back and forth subtly. "Would you rather sit on the bed or at the desk?"

"The bed." Rin wanted to punch himself in the gut for answering so fast. Like if Shiemi wasn't creeped out so far, she would be now with how pathetic he sounded. "Uh, or the floor if you're worried I might make a mess."

"Make yourself at home."

Rin grunted an incomprehensible noise, and moved the bag to the corner of the bed before gingerly crawling on top. He sat cross-legged after shoving the two pink pillows against the headboard for back support. Patting them to fluff fuller, he enjoyed the smooth cotton and the scent of Shiemi's perfume.

Shiemi had removed her school jacket and hung it up without Rin noticing. At her desk, she had her head bowed. The light of her lamp shone on her blonde hair. Rin wanted to walk over and touch. Maybe have a sniff. Why did she have to be so sweet, nice and pretty? Stifling a sigh he opened his book and began reading.

An hour passed. Despite his usual disinterest in studying he was able to concentrate on the book. He startled to feel Shiemi pat him on the shoulder.

"Study break! Put down your book and let's have a snack." Rin let Shiemi pull the book out of his hand and set it aside. She grinned and showed him a can of coffee and one of juice. Before she could ask which one he wanted; Rin took the coffee, letting his fingers linger over hers as he smirked.

Shiemi could only blink in confusion and lick her lips. Her train of thought had derailed. It had crashed and was burning. She fumbled opening her beverage. After the second failure, Rin took it and popped it open. Accepting it back with a smile, she took a sip. Against her better judgement Shiemi locked eyes with Rin. Why did he have to have to be so cute? It was wreaking havoc with her pulse, making her sweat and those thoughts she'd tried to squash - they were back and dirtier than ever.

Shura hadn't just asked her for advice with Yukio only because they were friends. Shiemi had a large, extensive manga collection. Lots of slice-of-life titles and more than a few surprising shoujo ones that crossed borders with being outright hentai. Even if it were only book learning, Shiemi had soaked up a surprising amount of knowledge. If she were a gambling woman, she'd jump on Rin. He'd get the message pretty darn quick once she had her tongue in his mouth, hands in his hair - or down his pants.

"Are you okay?"

Shiemi clasped her beverage to her chest and sighed happily. Rin repeated himself and then touched her on the shoulder when she remained unresponsive. Startled, she backed up, tripped over a discarded slipper and windmilled her arms before losing her balance.

Rin let his drink drop, sprang to cradle Shiemi in his arms and shielded her from hitting her head on the bookcase. Together they collapsed on the floor, papers and assorted manga dropping over them.

Deep pools of green stared into a confused blue that sharpened with every heave of Shiemi's well endowed chest. Rin lay still and absorbed the fact he could feel every inch of the body of the girl of his dreams. And in those dreams, that body had done lots of things - but now he could really feel it - and it felt great. His imagination, which he'd thought was pretty good - oh, he was so, so wrong. Reality was sublime, superlative, freaking fantastic - and that was just the soft bosoms squished against his own chest.

Still in her school skirt, Rin could feel Shiemi's … crotch and her upper thighs as they rubbed on him. He let some dopey satisfaction show on his face. Yeah, wait! No! If his … crotch was under hers, and he could feel her, ah … she'd be feeling exactly how much he was liking this position. Shit!

Rin let out the most unmanly strangled yelp in his life and scrambled out from under Shiemi. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

"I-I think so." Shiemi moved to sit on her knees and begin to gather her belongings. "Sorry I'm such a clutz."

"Hey, it's not a big deal." Rin dropped to assist her, scooping several mangas and piling them. "Shit, I got my drink on these!" He tried to blot the liquid from the open pages of a manga, wiped and then did a double-take as he recognized what the pictures showed. "..." Wordless, he let his jaw drop open.

"They'll dry." Shiemi noticed Rin's shock and looked at the lewd scene he had been blotting. "I, uh, I can explain." She bared her teeth in an insecure grin.

"Are you going to say they aren't yours?"

"No, they're mine." Shiemi licked her lips. "I bet you have similar titles in your collection."

"Yeah! But I'm a guy!"

"Girls like that sort of thing too!" Shiemi didn't exactly know why her mouth was running wild, but it had something to do with how right Rin's body had felt under hers. "Why wouldn't I like ecchi?" The first rush of embarrassment fizzled, leaving Shiemi belligerent. "Hmf. If girls didn't like kissing and making out, there'd be no more people born, now would there?" She pushed herself to her feet, Rin watching her with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

He scrambled up, dropping the sexy manga on the desk. "Uh, I never thought about that. Sorry." Needing to fill in the silence, Rin said the next thing that popped into his head. "Have you done that with your crush?"

"Do you think it's any of your business?" Shiemi crossed her arms and shook her head. "But no, I haven't because he thinks I'm too good."

Rin decided since Shiemi hadn't screamed or slapped him yet, he should keep asking whatever he felt like. "I don't know about 'too' good, but you're the nicest girl I know."

"Ugh. I'm not fond of being called nice all the time either." Her lips twisted into a grimace. "I can be bad." Shiemi straightened her arms and clenched her hands into fists. Louder, she said, "Want to find out what I'm capable of?" She stared at Rin and licked her lips. "I should show my crush I'm no angel."

"D'you want me to leave?"

"Now why would I want that?" Shiemi decided she loved the blush Rin was sporting. He was so cute when confused. Hell, he was cute all the time. "I am curious why you haven't asked me who I'm crushing on." Two quick steps and Shiemi was right in front of Rin. "Go on, ask me."

"I should go." Rin moved away from Shiemi who followed immediately.

"Chicken?"

"No!" Rin gulped. Shiemi was acting very weird. Why would she taunt him like this? He wanted to find out if she'd learned anything from those dirty manga. Those soft lips, what would they feel like? Would she let him touch bare skin? Would she only kiss … or could he have more? His mouth was parched and he licked his lips, zoning in on the immense interest Shiemi showed.

"Prove it." Smug as any teacher's pet, Shiemi knew Rin would not be able to resist further prodding. Eyes electric and beguiling, she repeated herself. "Prove you're not afraid."

"How?" Rin flinched as his voice cracked, making it sound more like he'd said 'huh-ow'.

He coughed and blushed even more as Shiemi grabbed his hands. "If you can figure out who my crush is, then I'll show him what I learned from that manga. If you guess wrong, then basically you're telling yourself to go."

Rin felt a rush of heat along his back and his tail quivered. What had made Shiemi so bold? Was it his imagination or was she really taunting him? Flirty Shiemi was dangerous for his blood pressure. He looked down at their clasped hands. This felt nice. Not just the warmth of her smooth skin, but the way her thumbs stroked his flesh - that was sinfully erotic.

Shiemi inched closer, looked into his eyes and then bowed her head, stepping back. The corners of her mouth drooped. "I'm a failure."

He beetled his brows and shrugged. "Huh?"

"If you were into me, then you'd have tried something!" Releasing Rin's hands, Shiemi shielded her face and turned away. "You don't like me the way I want you to! You wanted to leave, just go."

"Huh?" Rin was shocked. He wanted nothing more than to hold Shiemi tight, telling her she wasn't a failure because … Did Shiemi just confess? Holy mother of not-Satan! She liked him! She wanted him to be into her, right? Because - she'd said: 'If you guess wrong, then you're telling yourself to go.' Which means guess yourself and stay! "If I know anything, it's that you're not a failure." Rin put his hands on Shiemi's shoulders and turned her to face him. "You've got suspect taste in men, but I guess I should be happy about that."

"You don't look that happy." Shiemi thought maybe her heart was going to shake free from her ribs, it was beating so hard and loud. She took a deep breath and willed her pulse to drop back down. It was difficult to read the expression on Rin's face. Was she seeing only what she wanted to see? "My taste in men is just fine."

Rin grinned; an honest to goodness full exposure of his gleaming teeth, his pointed canines on proper display. "I'm not the best student, but I figured out your crush." He nodded with extra emphasis, pointing to the dirty manga. "I think you should give me lessons."

At the moment of truth; eyes open impossibly wide, the violently blushing Shiemi stared at Rin. "I - I - I want to, but I don't think I can!"

"You are such a good girl."

"I'm beginning to hate that phrase."

"Too bad, you're the very definition of 'good girl'," Rin drawled each word coated with mock chagrin. "And 'good girls' don't have the guts to do naughty things." He smirked. "And I'm the naughtiest 'thing' of them all."

Shiemi launched herself at Rin; threw her arms around his neck and tumbled down onto her bed in his embrace. Semi-hysterical laughter burst from her throat. Go big or go home, eh?

Rin found himself under a giggling girl. Hands cradling the back of her skull, he silenced her with a tentative kiss. She liked it. He added more pressure and that made her moan. Shiemi began to apply herself to her task, slanting her mouth at an angle and licking the seam of Rin's lips. Rin gave serious thought to borrowing from her collection of manga before his brain shut down. He became consumed with responding to Shiemi's open mouthed kisses.

Her small clever hands dove to his belt and yanked it loose. Shiemi followed up on her assault pulling his shirt from his pants and then unbuttoning his shirt and trying to unknot his school tie at the same time, all the while never losing connection to Rin's lips.

Rin moaned, mind hazy with desire, disbelief and affection. He loved Shiemi, loved what she was doing and didn't quite believe it was real. She wriggled her hips against him, breaking the kiss to suck in air and then dove back to nip and lick his neck.

Oh! The sharp abrasion of her teeth was good in a way Rin had never thought of - the pain was like spice. Rin loved cooking, and loved using spice. "Fair is fair!" Using his tail to distract Shiemi, he tickled the smooth skin of her upper thighs. She paused in her administrations - and that's when he attacked.

Shiemi almost swooned as she felt his warm lips on her ear, taking turns blowing moist air, biting and then gliding his tongue against her flesh. Rin pulled away, panting. Shiemi shivered - convulsed with shock from the sensation - then forced her eyes open. "Fair?" Shiemi looked with determination into Rin's blue gaze. "There isn't anything fair right now - only want and need."

He nodded, licking his lips. "We don't have to go any further -"

"We don't have to go further - but I -"

"Want to?" Rin interrupted Shiemi in the most gentle way he could, his whole countenance somehow shy and showing her he cared about her answer. He sure as hell wanted more but having her consent was important to continuing.

"I want this, I want you."

Rin lay frozen until Shiemi squeezed her eyes shut, turning her face away. His voice was a whisper. "Pinch me so I know I'm not dreaming." He let his fingers glide over Shiemi's cheeks and then her plump lips.

Emerald eyes snapped back open, she faced him and smiled. "Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"We're wearing too many clothes then, aren't we?"

Her soft giggle melted his heart, he grinned back at her. Together they attacked their garments, shedding them in desperation - flinging them onto the floor. Rin panted as Shiemi smoothed her hands over his shoulders and back, letting out a hiss as she cupped his ass. Not one to be left behind, Rin explored the flare of Shiemi's hips.

Each teased the other with slow caresses, learning new sounds of pleasure. Soon the stimulation was too much and not enough for Rin. This was a hundred times better than the occasions he'd touched himself - he wanted the ultimate connection with his treasure of an angel.

Legs tangled, fingers interlaced, mouths connected; Rin and Shiemi felt like they were floating in a warm cocoon of love. He nudged his knee between hers, trailed his fingers to her center and teased them inside. Shiemi went to reciprocate, meandering her fingers down his flank - aiming for his straining cock.

"N-no, let me get you ready first."

She murmured her assent and Rin dove his fingers in and out, making Shiemi gasp, widening her legs. Even with the knowledge gained through reading explicit manga she blushed to hear herself groan and make other intimate noises.

Now anxious at the moment of truth, Rin moved overtop of Shiemi. Teeth gritted he gripped himself and guided himself into her wet and welcome heat. All the sensations of skin against skin were overwhelming. The smooth cotton sheets they lay upon - how her fingers entwined with his, spasmodically tightening as he thrust and withdrew in jerky motions - all these things clamoured within his mind as memories he vowed to cherish forever.

Shiemi sighed his name, the wonder and exultation of her voice drove him to open his eyes. Green and blazing blue locked gazes, lips curved into joyous smiles and met in a tender kiss. Rin's tail snaked around Shiemi's leg as his pounding pace sped up - tightening as his hips thrust deeper.

Coils of flame built low in Shiemi's abdomen. This was it! This was like how it felt when she assuaged her needs for herself - but oh so much better. "Rin!" Not sure of what she wanted to communicate, Shiemi only knew she had to let her voice soar. Louder and louder she wailed, then it was a scream as she reached the pinnacle of pleasure. Another call of his name and Rin shuddered. His orgasm flooded his senses; whiting out his sight, dulling his ears so he only heard the thundering of his blood.

Skin slick with sweat, Rin rolled their still joined bodies to the side, his tail slowly letting go. He gathered Shiemi back into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Dazed and sated, she snuggled into his embrace. Rin pulled the covers up and told himself he'd only close his eyes for a moment.

His dreams were pleasant - all centered around Shiemi, his most precious treasure - an angel that held his heart.


End file.
